I Sort Of Have A Boyfriend
by Love the Omni
Summary: The redhead examined Mickey's face with a knowing smirk. Mickey hated that. But if Mickey wanted Ian all to himself, he was just going to have to fucking say it out loud. Ian/Mickey gay slash; set after 3x06 - my take on what would have happened if Terry hadn't caught them together


**I Sort Of Have A Boyfriend  
**

Summary: The redhead examined Mickey's face with a knowing smirk. Mickey hated that. But if Mickey wanted Ian all to himself, he was just going to have to fucking say it out loud. Ian/Mickey gay slash; set after 3x06 - my take on what would have happened if Terry hadn't caught them together

Disclaimer: I don't own Shameless.

I really feel like Ian and Mickey were going really strong before the bad parts of 3x06. Mickey's jealousy was definitely pushing their relationship in the right direction, like when the kiss happened. So here's what I think might have happened if Terry hadn't ruined everything.

I was feeling kind of depressed, because I have all these ideas for gallavich fics but no time to actually write them. But then I wrote this whole thing during my Chinese Cinema class instead of watching the movie and it was really satisfying. LOL I hope you like it.

I feel really connected to this fandom. If you could read and review, that would be great, because I love all of you~ :D

* * *

Mickey's jaw clenched in annoyance. He stared at his magazine, trying not to listen to the redhead laughing across the room. It was the middle of the day, and Ian was sitting at the front counter of the Kash and Grab looking at his phone.

Mickey glanced at Ian's smiling face, his nostrils flaring. But he didn't say anything. He just looked back down at his magazine.

He wasn't bothered by it.

He _wasn't_ bothered by it.

Ian's cell phone chimed, indicating that he received another text. Ian flipped open his phone and giggled, shaking his head and typing out a reply.

Ian looked _so_ happy talking to whoever he was texting, showing off that smile that was usually only reserved for Mickey.

But whatever. Mickey didn't care. It wasn't like Mickey had gone out of his way to _kiss_ the redhead a few weeks ago or anything.

Ian received yet _another_ text, sending the Gallagher into another laughing fit. He looked so giddy and carefree, eyebrows raising in amusement at whatever message he was reading.

Alright. That was the last fucking straw.

"Do you mind quieting the fuck down?" Mickey grumbled, shutting his magazine and shoving it back onto its shelf.

"What crawled up _your_ ass?" Ian asked with a puzzled smile. "I'm just texting."

"Well, quit. It's fucking annoying. Talk to your grandpa on your own fucking time." Ian's eyebrows shot up.

"How'd you know who I was talking to?" Ian asked.

"From that faggot ass smile on your face, that's how," Mickey spat angrily.

Ian was quiet, carefully mulling over how to word what he was going to say next. "If... if it annoys you that I fuck him, you know you can always tell me to stop. I would, you know, if you asked me to."

Mickey didn't respond; he just scowled. He was _not_ about to talk out his fucking feelings right now. But he was grateful that Ian at least didn't bring up the word jealous.

Because he was _not_ fucking jealous.

"I don't give a shit who you fuck," Mickey said finally, trying to get Ian to stop staring at him.

Ian looked disappointed. "Then fuck off about who I text," he mumbled.

Mickey didn't say anything. He didn't have a smartass comment to add.

The truth was, he didn't know _why_ it bothered him so much that Ian was texting that piece of shit old man.

It _wasn't_ because he was jealous.

Ian's phone chimed again and the redhead grabbed his phone to look at it, ignoring Mickey's previous protests.

"He's thanking me for stealing that stuff for him," Ian explained. "He asked how your ass is doing," he added with a chuckle.

Mickey grunted and moved to the back of the store. He sighed and began to work on sorting the shelves, actually helping out with inventory for once. Anything to block out the sounds of Ian laughing.

If Mickey didn't know better, he would've sworn that Ian was laughing even louder on purpose just to spite him.

* * *

"I can't hang out tomorrow," Ian said a couple days later.

"Why the fuck not?" Mickey grumbled. He was _sure_ that Ian wasn't busy tomorrow... Not like he had the Gallagher's schedule memorized or anything.

"I've got a date with Lloyd," Ian said. "He's taking me to a club I've never been to before. Real exclusive." Mickey rolled his eyes.

"For fuck's sake. Ditch him. How does _that_ sound more fun than getting drunk with me and fucking my brains out?" Mickey smirked in that seductive way he always looked at Ian when talking about sex.

Ian grinned at Mickey's bluntness. "I can't," he said anyway. "I promised him." The redhead examined Mickey's face with a knowing smirk. Mickey hated that.

But if Mickey wanted Ian all to himself, he was just going to have to fucking say it out loud.

"If you want me to stop seeing him, Mickey, just tell me so." Ian shrugged, acting like it wasn't _his_ problem if Mickey was all alone tomorrow.

Mickey sniffed and looked away, reaching for his pack of cigarettes and pulling one out before lighting it and taking a long drag.

"Whatever, man," he said as he exhaled smoke. "Your loss. I'll just go and bang someone else."

There was no humor in his voice. He sounded pissed off.

But he still wasn't fucking jealous.

* * *

Mickey didn't go bang someone else. He didn't bother going to the pit stop he knows of where guys give really good blow jobs for a couple bucks, or even the place behind that run down gas station downtown where all the closeted fags go for a quick fuck that requires a password to get in.

He briefly considered going to fuck Angie Zago. She was willing to fuck _anyone_ on short notice, and it had been a while since he'd screwed a girl to keep up his reputation. But he really couldn't work up the energy. Fucking her or any other girl wouldn't really help get him off anyway.

It was the middle of the afternoon and Mickey was still in bed, staring at the ceiling.

He was just tired. He _wasn't_ moping.

There was a knock at the door. Mickey didn't respond, but the door opened anyway. Mandy stuck her head in.

"You wanna play Xbox?" she asked.

"Go the fuck away," he mumbled.

"What's _your_ problem?" Mandy asked, only vaguely showing concern.

"I don't have a fucking problem. Just go away," Mickey grumbled.

Mandy shrugged and closed the door.

Mickey flipped over and reached for the phone that he stole a couple months ago off a kid that owed him money for some coke. The only people who knew his number were his family members and Gallagher.

No new messages.

Ian was probably going to see the geriatric viagroid after all.

Mickey threw the phone back on his bedside table and rolled over.

He wasn't fucking jealous.

* * *

The next day at the Kash and Grab, Ian didn't say anything about his night out with Lloyd. Mickey didn't know why he'd been expecting him to. He'd spent the entire day yesterday anticipating hearing about this fucking date and now _nothing_.

But Mickey didn't know whether or not hearing about it would've been worse, because _not_ hearing about it was driving him crazy.

Mickey looked over at Ian who was busy stacking inventory, completely unaware.

His eyes flickered down to Ian's lips. He licked his own lips, remembering that first kiss they shared. He hadn't kissed him since then, and Ian had been smart enough to keep his mouth shut about it, but that didn't change the fact that it happened.

And it didn't change the fact that Mickey wanted to do it again.

Mickey stood up and trudged over to the front of the store, locking the door and putting up the 'back in 30 minutes' sign. Ian watched him curiously.

"Get back here, now," Mickey ordered, motioning to the back room.

Ian didn't protest, just set down the can of tomato sauce in his hands and smirked, following Mickey without a word.

As soon as they were both in the back room, Ian grabbed at his shirt, reaching to pull it over his head.

"No," Mickey said, bringing his hands up to signal him to stop. "Keep it on."

Ian was confused, but he complied, letting go of his shirt.

Mickey chewed on his lip, not sure how to do this. He sighed and just leaned up to kiss him.

Ian gasped. He definitely hadn't been expecting _that_. He kissed back lightly, not sure what to do so that he didn't scare Mickey away.

Mickey pulled back and frowned. "You call that a fucking kiss?" he growled, grabbing the back of Ian's head and pulling him down to smash their lips together. Mickey's tongue shoved inside of Ian's mouth, rubbing against Ian's desperately.

Ian kissed back just as hard, groaning at how good it felt. It was nothing like their first kiss. Or any kiss that he'd ever had before.

Mickey pulled away, leaving Ian in a bewildered daze.

"Don't fuck _anyone_ else," he ordered.

The smile that spread on Ian's face made Mickey immediately want to take the statement back. The Gallagher looked way too fucking happy about it.

"I was horny as _fuck_ yesterday, and no one can use their dick like you can," he grumbled. He felt like a fucking idiot, rambling out excuses. "And who knows where that geezer's dick has been. I don't want you giving me some nasty faggot disease like AIDS or some shit."

There. That wasn't romantic. He wasn't jealous, just selfish.

He could deal with selfish.

Ian smirked and rolled his eyes. "You'd have a bigger chance of getting a disease from a skank like Angie Zago than I would from Lloyd. If you really want me to stop fucking other people, then... you shouldn't fuck anyone else either," Ian said, bravely.

It wasn't an order. He didn't beg. It was a suggestion.

But they both knew it was more than that.

Mickey sighed. Against his better judgement, he hadn't really been fucking anyone else lately anyway. But he didn't want Ian to know that.

"Whatever," Mickey said in agreement.

"Yeah?" Ian asked disbelievingly.

Mickey just shrugged and nodded, ignoring the huge smile on Ian's face.

Ian pulled Mickey close, and for the first time, initiated a kiss.

Mickey kissed him back, closing his eyes and sighing. He knew he was gonna regret this.

"Does that mean we're boyfriends now?" the redhead asked happily.

Mickey just scoffed and rolled his eyes.

But he didn't deny it.


End file.
